Found My Happiness
by Please-and-Thankyou's
Summary: There was a day when I looked out my window and saw trees. It wasn't much but it was beautiful. So because of that, I got out of bed and hid behind my sarcasm and hurtful quips, again. I hid my pain and fed-up-ness because I can't do anything but leave. So I did. For the best and for my sanity. It's been five years but who cares. I do. I. Am. Happy. So I don't really mind.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a day when I woke up and looked out my window. I saw trees. There wasn't much to see but I thought it was beautiful. So because of that, I got out of bed and went through my day being horrible and mean and absolutely me. I, yet again, hid behind my sarcasm and hurtful quips. I hid my pain and fed-up-ness because I can't do anything about it but leave. So I did. I left. And that's that. I left. For the best and for my sanity. It's been five years but who cares. I do. I. Am. Happy. So I don't really mind.

_Yes, this is a line.

_I have a multi-chapter fic idea. Review if you want me to continue._


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is an idea I've had for a while. I was just thinking after Breaking Dawn despite Leah finding some measure of happiness away from The Uley Pack, she still want the elusive "more". So she left. In this story, Leah left very suddenly in the middle of the night. She didnt tell anyone. Most everyone is more or less moved on, but Seth still thinks about her a lot, being her little brother. **

* * *

A boy walked up a street and down another. He walked into a building and sat down in his usual place, under the skylight, in the lecture hall, and then Seth Clearwater leaned back, and stared through the skylight. He asked the same three questions, though the emotion that usually accompanied them dulled. _Where was she? How could she? Is she happy?_

It's been five years since Leah left in the dead of the night, with her truck and her stuff. She left nothing, no hint, no clue. Even when bot of the packs tried to track her down, it led to nothing; she sold her truck and destroyed her SIM card. And her scent didn't last very long once she got into the city.

Seth sighed as the lecture started and he sat up to pay attention.

_Last class before the weekend, _he thought, _I can do this. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, what's up, man?" Jake's deep voice filled Seth's ears.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to say that I'm gonna stay in the city this weekend"

"Okay, you sure? Emily is making chili"

Seth smiled. "Tempting but I'll pass. See you Monday night"

"Why not Monday morning?" Quil's voice yelled from some unknown place behind Jake.

"Am I on speakerphone? Seriously?"

"Yeah, but why not Monday morning?" Jake dismissed Seth's mocking tone.

Seth made a face, "There's this chick guest speaker that I have to be there for"

"She hot?" Quil's voice yelled again.

"Don't know, the prof won't tell us her name."

Quil was in the middle of yelling something when Jake spoke over him, "'Kay, Sethie. See ya Monday"

Seth was in deep thought.

_My life's been good, yeah? I got my GED and got into Washington U. I'm an engineering major. I have a hell of an awesome life. The Cullen's don't have any trouble and Ness is awesome. Edward is still superprotective though Bella's okay with Jake now. Sam and Emily have a kid named, Caleb and Emily' pregnant again. Everything's good. But why do I feel like this?_

He was so lost in thought that he almost walked past a girl sitting on the curb. Seth glanced at her, wondering why a pretty girl would be sitting on a curb at 10 in the night.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seth asked. The girl looked up and smiled at him. She had a nice smile and nodded "yes". She looked him in the eye, she had pretty, vivid green eyes, and it hit him. Not as hard as Sam and Jake and the others guys desribes but it was enough.

Seth plopped himself down beside her, "So what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone?" He returned her smile.

"Looking for a guy with a better pickup line"

"Is that so?"

The girl hummed her "yes"

"Then how about I stay with you until such a guy comes around?"

"Sure"she smiled down at her lap, and shook her head a little, "though i think you'd scare off potential hook ups"

"Thats the point" He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly.

Seth and the mystery girl went back and forth, tossing insults and witty quips like this until late in the night. Or very early in the morning. Seth didn't care much for keeping track of time. All that mattered was this girl sitting in front of him, with her head tilted back to laugh at one of his stories.

She caught him looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing.'

"Come back to my place." Her bold statement threw him off and she could see it.

Laughing the girl added, "Just for some food, nothing else."

"Nothing else?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Without saying a word, she got up and held out her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovelies. So this chapter is... different. The feel is different (because of the music i was listening to.) and the writing style is different. It sorta degenerates as it goes on. From my normal style, to a softer, sorta more you-imagine-it sorta of thing down to the bare minimum of their conversation. I wanted you lovelies to imagine their encounter.**

* * *

"Okay, this is it" she said, unlocking the door.

Seth looked around. it was a pretty standard looking apartment. There was a clear path to the kitchen, a short hallway leading to what looked like her bedroom and the living room laid out in front of them.

"Come on" she said, taking his hand in hers again. She led him into the kitchen where she sat him down on a bar stool while she went to the fridge to get something.

What was he doing, Seth asked himself. He was in a girl's apartment and he knew absolutely nothing about her. Just that he was exactly where he was supposed to be. He watched her pull out some dip and crackers. Grab two plated from a cupboard and placed them on the table. She sat down at the kitchenette table and stretched her arms out so her hands overlapped his. Seth then turned over his hands so they were palm to palm.

This was strange, he thought, looking up, into he eyes. The atmosphere felt soft and intimate, like they were sharing a secret. She tilted her head, and took back her hands. She smiled shyly at him again before opening up the dip and busying her hands. Seth was memorized by her.

Sometime later, they found themselves on the couch, laying on their backs, talking. Just talking, listening to music and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Seth woke up first. He turned his head and smiled at this girl curled into his side. He gently eased off the couch to wander into the kitchen. Seth familiarized himself as he tried to make breakfast. He smiled to himself, the same soft, fuzzy atmosphere clung to him making him wonder.

Later, he sensed the girl wake up and wander over. Wrapping her arms around his waist, they stayed like that. Him, making eggs, her just silently being there.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked first."

"Kiara. and you?"

"Seth"

"It's nice to meet you Seth"

"Hmm, its nicer to meet you"

"Ha, you're thinking of something."

"Why did you let me sty over. You don't even know me"

"No I don't. But I want to. You're different, aren't you?"

"I hope so"

She ended up smiling a lot at him.

* * *

**So lovelies, we have now named our beauty, Kiara. So why "Kiara". I have a friend of a friend named Kiara. Did I model my character after her? No. I barely know her. But i did like her name. This first part of the story, which is now named the "Seattle Arc" because it takes place in Seattle, is all about developing Kiara's and Seth's early relationship in which they are beginning to fall in love with each other. Oh i had someone message me and ask: Yes, Kiara is Seth's imprint but why his connection to her wasn't "she's my only connection to earth" and shit will be explained. later. MUCH later. **


End file.
